


habsy gets his ass pounded after pat rippe dhis paties off

by squippy_drippy



Series: porn drabbles from discord lmao [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, M/M, Name-Calling, Panties, Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squippy_drippy/pseuds/squippy_drippy
Summary: this is exactly what it sounds like





	habsy gets his ass pounded after pat rippe dhis paties off

**Author's Note:**

> anyway my friend jake told me "I want a drabble on habit having his ass pounded in after his panties were ripped off  
> " so u know ur boi obliged

Habit groaned, hands clutching tight to the bedsheets beneath him as Patrick pistoned his hips into him. "Good boy, habit", Patrick muttered under his breath, hands firmly gripping his lover's hips. With a slight change in angle, he hit Habit's prostate, and Habit's hands flew to different positions on the bed- one of them clenched around a piece of purple fabric from the panties that had been ripped from his body. A cry was wrenched from Habit's throat, sounding guttural and debauched and utterly fucking broken. "Fuck, Patrick, i'm so close, pat, please~!" With that, Patrick pulled out. "Patsy, why, I was so clooose..." Habit whined, looking up at his partner. Then, he saw that look in Patricks eye. Oh. Oh no. "Beg for me, you little whore." Patrick spat. ill add more to this in a little while asdsfgdh

**Author's Note:**

> "FBSMD H OLY SHIT THANK YOU" -jake 2017


End file.
